Sin Piedad
by EnterradoR
Summary: A veces para despertar a quien quieres se necesita un golpe sin piedad.


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _Nota: Fic basado en spoilers del último capítulo del manga. Si todavía no has visto spoilers no leas esto ;)_

* * *

 _ **Sin Piedad**_

* * *

La piedad es una virtud a elección. La libertad, en cambio, una condición inherente al ser humano. No todos son piadosos. Sin embargo, más perjudicial es que no todos sean libres.

La piedad es importante, pero sin duda la libertad lo es mucho más. Y el soldado de ojos esmeraldas tenía muy claro que debía sacrificar la primera para conseguir la segunda.

Sin libertad seríamos solamente marionetas manejadas por otro. Sin libertad no puedes seguir tu propio camino ni tomar tus propias elecciones. No puedes perseguir tus propios sueños ni amar a voluntad. No vives sin cadenas, sino amarrado a ellas.

Eren podía elegir desde que era un niño. Siempre tuvo esa posibilidad y lucharía por mantenerla siempre.

Mikasa, al contrario, era una de las personas que no poseía libertad. Gracias a su genética artificialmente modificada, los Ackerman estaban condenados a ser siervos desde el nacimiento. Su prisión iba más allá de barrotes de acero rodeándola: era una que corría por la mismísima sangre de sus venas. Una abrasadora cárcel que no tenía fecha de caducidad.

Jaeger rechaza a la gente que no es libre. Mikasa Ackerman precisamente no lo es. Y al no ser ella libre, él tampoco lo es. La chica de luceros y cabellos azabaches ha terminado formado un vínculo dependiente hacia él. Por ello él sabe, ahora más que nunca, que es hora de romper ese vínculo. Solamente de esa manera ambos podían ser libres del otro.

Pronto, en tan solo unas horas, él le dirá a ella las palabras más duras que haya escuchado en toda su vida. Le va a destrozar el corazón en mil pedazos y, por un leve momento, atisbos de duda intentan aplacar su decisión. Mas esa vacilación dura muy poco: debía hacerlo a toda costa. Mikasa nunca sería capaz romper el vínculo por sí misma. Sólo él poseía la llave para liberarla definitivamente.

 _«Mikasa, te odio y desde que era un niño siempre te he odiado»_ fueron las funestas palabras que la mitad asiática escuchó cuando por fin estuvieron cara a cara. Envuelta por una marea de fuego inmaterial, un dolor indescriptible incendió su pecho y calcinó su corazón.

Él también sintió una punzada en su interior. A pesar de sus hirientes palabras nunca podría odiarla realmente. No después de tantas cosas vividas junto a ella. No era a Mikasa a quien odiaba: era su ackerbond. Aquello que desde un principio coartó su libertad.

Logró eclipsar cualquier señal de compasión a través de la furia y ferocidad que invocó. Si para eliminar de cuajo cualquier muestra de duda tenía que convertirse en un demonio, entonces se volvería el peor de todos. Debía ser duro a la vez de despiadado; solamente de esa manera ella daría completa veracidad a sus palabras y sentiría la fulminante estocada enviada por la desilusión.

La separación era absolutamente necesaria para que Mikasa rompiera aquel destino impuesto a través de su genética modificada. Eren no podía echar marcha atrás y, sin importar el precio a pagar, no lo haría. Era por el bien de ella. También por el de él.

Después de esto, finalmente la persona que más quería en este mundo podría luchar contra el destino implantado a los Ackerman y librarse de la atadura oculta que la estaba manejando. A través de sus palabras sin piedad y cargadas de odio, Mikasa por fin podrá salir del letargo en que su dependencia afectiva la hizo caer. A veces, para despertar, lo que se necesita es un golpe sin piedad.

Tarde o temprano la soldado Ackerman conseguiría ganar su batalla interna, seguir su propia senda y tener la vida que ella realmente ha escogido. Ya no se lastimaría intentando cumplir sueños ajenos. Ahora cumpliría los suyos.

 _Libertad_. Esa era la palabra clave de todo.

Eren, mientras tanto, viajaba por un calzada muy distinta a la de Mikasa. Una a la que no deseaba invitarla por nada del mundo. A él lo esperaba la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina. Ella, en cambio, tenía toda una vida por delante.

Sabía muy bien que en estos momentos de dolor, Mikasa no entendería la razón de sus viles palabras. Pero tal vez más adelante si lo haría...

Y así, de esta dura pero necesaria manera, la bella joven sería por fin libre y se desarrollaría sin la pesada sombra de Eren encima. Y a su vez, él también podría ser libre de ella y su sobreprotección.

Sin duda alguna, y por más dolorosa que pudiera resultar, esta separación era lo mejor que podría pasarle a ambos. ¿Pero habría una posible reconciliación en el futuro? ¿Algún día podrían restituir su vínculo? ¿O ella quedaría tan dañada que hasta el afecto se perdería entre las siniestras y amargas redes del olvido?

Resultaba verdaderamente imposible predecirlo... pero quizás la última pregunta debía convertirse también en un hecho. Sí, tal vez lo mejor es que este adiós sea definitivo e inquebrantable. Él perdería el don de la vida pronto y no tenía sentido que ella sufriera por ello. Odiarlo era la única forma de que ella no sufriera. La única forma de protegerla era romper vínculos.

No obstante, había algo que no dejaba de perturbarlo en forma insistente. Entre el huracán de emociones que lo seguía azotando una cosa surgió muy clara: protegerla hacía que su pecho doliera de una forma muy extraña. Una que nunca en su vida había sentido antes...

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

 _Notas Finales: Fic escrito rápidamente por algunos spoilers del manga que ni siquiera sale traducido todavía xD Pero la emoción me abrumó y quería plasmar mi versión de por qué Eren hizo lo que hizo. Quizás (y recalcó el quizás) haga otro fic de ellos respecto a este tema cuando lea el manga traducido o también puede que modifique este y lo haga más largo. Ya veré._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
